Big Brother 4
by Parody-of-an-Angel
Summary: Characters from HP and LOTR are housemates in big brother. Reviews and constructive critism welcome. Flames not.


Disclaimer - I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this *story* or Allen's lollies ad  
  
This is a HP and LOTR version of big brother. If anyone else has done big bro, I did not copy you, I just thought this might be funny. No slash. I can't get italics to work. Please review. No flames.  
  
Host - Welcome ladies, gentlemen, elves, wizards, witches etc to big brother 4! The 6 housemates should be arriving any minute now. *Bus pulls up*. And here they are! *Housemates get off bus and sit down on the two sofas* We have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Legolas Greenleaf, Frodo Baggins and Dobby! *They all wave as their name is called out* We're going to a commercial break, while the housemates get settled in. Stay tuned!  
  
Allen's lollies ad comes on  
  
I love Allen's lollies lots Du du du du They make my heart go giddyup Du du du du They are as sweet as candy They are my sugar dandy Wo Wo Wo Allen's lollies lots Du du du du Etc....  
  
Big brother comes back on  
  
IN HOUSE  
  
Draco - Geez, this place is tiny, how can they expect me to live here for 5 weeks?  
  
Hermione - 5 weeks? You'll probably get voted off this week. *snorts*  
  
Draco - Shut up Mudblood, I know I'll stay longer than you  
  
Hermione - Dream on Ferret boy  
  
Legolas - Shut up. Both of you. *Hermione and Draco glare at him*  
  
Draco - You gonna make me Barbie boy? *balls hands into fists*  
  
Legolas - Auta miqula orqu (go kiss an orc), you're not worth my time. *goes upstairs to choose a room*  
  
Draco - *glares at legolas' back*  
  
Dobby - to Harry and Frodo, whom had been watching Draco and Legolas. Hermione had gone upstairs to choose a room. Would sirs like dobby to bring their bags up to their room?  
  
Draco - Sure and make sure you pick the nicest room  
  
Dobby - I was talking to Harry and Frodo, not you. You were mean to dobby.  
  
Harry - Thanks dobby, but it's all right, I'll manage.  
  
Frodo - yeah, what he said.  
  
Harry, Frodo and dobby go upstairs, leaving Draco alone.  
  
Draco - Fine, just leave me then.  
  
Draco then goes upstairs to find everyone in a state of chaos.  
  
"No, I want that bed"  
  
"I bags that one"  
  
"I got here first"  
  
And so on.  
  
Draco - EVERYBODY SHUT UP! *everyone shuts up and stares at Draco*  
  
Half an hour later, everyone is happy with the sleeping arrangements. It turns out that they all have to share a large room, with 6 beds in it.  
  
Big Brother - Can everybody please go outside. If you've finished arguing that is.  
  
Frodo - I didn't know big brother was allowed to be sarcastic.  
  
Big brother - I am allowed and I will be. Now go outside!  
  
Everybody troops outside to find a strange obstacle course set up.  
  
Big brother - This big brother is going to be a little different from the last ones. There will be a challenge at the beginning of each week to decide on who gets to choose 2 people to put up for eviction. This week you will have to go through the obstacle course. The one with the fastest time wins. You will have to swim through the pool, which is filled with butterbeer. Then carry butterbeer from the pool to fill up this container. But the bucket will have holes in the bottom. Everybody understand?  
  
*everyone nods their heads*  
  
Legolas, you will be first.  
  
Everyone completes the challenge with little difficulty, except for dobby, who can't swim. He is eliminated.  
  
Big Bro - The times are as follows -  
  
Legolas - 2.56min Harry - 2.60min  
  
Draco - 3.20min  
  
Frodo - 2.01min  
  
Hermione - 2.79min  
  
Dobby - eliminated  
  
And the winner is.. Frodo, with a time of 2.01minutes. Frodo will announce whom he is putting up for eviction tomorrow morning. Then all of you will have to vote for who you want off.  
  
That night everyone is very nice to Frodo. I think you can guess why.  
  
Draco - You did very well on the obstacle course, you deserved to win.  
  
Frodo - Um..Thanks.  
  
Hermione - *Bats eyelashes* You're so fit.  
  
Frodo - Um..Thanks.  
  
Dobby - Would Mr. Frodo care for a drink?  
  
Frodo - Um..No Thanks.  
  
Legolas - You know Frodo, I bet you'd make a real good archer one day, if you had some proper training.  
  
Frodo - Um..Thanks.  
  
Harry - I don't believe in sucking up to people, just so you won't be put up for eviction.  
  
Frodo - Neither do I. Do you want to go swimming?  
  
Harry - sure  
  
They go outside to the pool, which is filled with water again. Soon everyone joins them except dobby, who stays inside and cooks dinner.  
  
Dinner turns out to be shish kebabs and they all eat in the pool.  
  
The next morning at 6.00am  
  
Big bro - Wake up you sleepyheads, time for Frodo's announcement.  
  
Draco - *mumbles something indistinguishable and puts his pillow over his head*  
  
Harry - it's too early to get up  
  
Big bro - Cock-a-doodle-do, it's not too early to get up. In fact I've let you sleep in. You're supposed to get up at 5.30am. It's now 6.00am. Now get up!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody is seated at the table eating breakfast and awaiting Frodo's announcement.  
  
Frodo thinking - I wonder who I should put up for eviction. Not Harry, because he's nice to me. That only leaves Legolas, Hermione, Dobby or Draco.  
  
Frodo - I have decided to put dobby and Draco up for eviction.  
  
Everybody except Draco and dobby sighs with relief.  
  
Well there it is the first chapter. Please review. No flames. 


End file.
